1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing system and in particular, to a printing apparatus and a printing system which stores printing data in the printing apparatus and performs printing of the printing data when an input by a user is accepted.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally known a remote printing technique as follows. That is, printing data is transmitted to a printing apparatus from a terminal device such as a PC, a mobile phone, etc., and the printing apparatus stores the printing data to come into a standby state. Then, printing is started when a user carries out a printing instruction of the printing data to the printing apparatus. In the recent years, the remote printing technique as described above is widely used with the popularization of public wireless LAN service. For example, the printing data is transmitted, in advance, to the printing apparatus of a public facility such as a railroad station, an airport, etc., and thereby making it possible for the user to obtain a printed matter of the printing job there.
In the remote printing technique as described above, there is fear that the printing apparatus is operated by a third party. Thus, a problem arises such that confidentiality is lowered. In view of this, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-196481 discloses that the printing apparatus which receives the printing data generates a password, that the password is notified to a source device or an originating device of the printing data, and that the printing of the printing data which corresponds to the password is started when the password inputted by the user is verified or authenticated.